Girlie Boys
Girlie Boys is the 53nd episode of the series and the 26th of the second season. It aired on April 27, 2006 in Canada on Teletoon and on November 25, 2008 in the United States on Cartoon Network. Plot Jonesy walks through the mall. Every woman he meets notices him and says hello, giggling. When he arrives at the table, he tells the gang that girls love him today. The gang looks at him and breaks out into a chorus of "whoa"s. On his face is a unibrow. The three girls run off to deliberate over telling him. After some discussion, Jen decides to. When she comes back to the table, she asks Jonesy if he's looked in a mirror recently. When Jonesy says he hasn't, Jen tells him that he has a unibrow. Jonesy is disgusted by this, but Caitlin tells him that he can get rid of it at the spa. Jonesy is disgusted by the idea until two girls come by and mock his eyebrow. At that point, he decides to go. Jonesy is in pain after having gotten a wax. Caitlin tells him that the swelling will go down soon. At that moment, Jonesy notices that a lot of beautiful women come to the spa, and he suddenly loves the place. Jude skates through the mall. He pulls a few stunts before he skids to a stop by some other skaters. They compliment him on his moves, and he tells them he has to get going, as he has to practice for the speed-skating portion of a competition. Jonesy and Caitlin are walking through the mall when Jonesy states that he loves the spa. He especially loves how many women there are there. Jude then skates past, complimenting Jonesy on his eyebrows. Jude meets up with Nikki and Wyatt by the Big Squeeze. He tells them that the training is going well before he pulls out a sticker, which he says is for Sally. Wyatt then points out that it's a speed-skating competition, and the introduction of a sticker will add drag. Jude asks how this matters, and Wyatt explains, adding on a note about how professional swimmers shave their entire bodies before competing. This amazes Jude. Another skater then walks up and makes fun of Jude. Jude, angry, ends up challenging him to an after-hours race on Friday. The skater agrees and makes fun of them some more before leaving. Jude then mentions that he hates the guy, and Jonesy arrives, asking who the guy is. Nikki points out that it's Mike Dent, and Wyatt remembers him as the bully who stole his cookies in kindergarten. Jonesy then tells them about the spa and mentions that he saw a bunch of women there who were practically naked. He then points out some examples as they walk by. Nikki thinks that Jonesy's bragging is unbelievable, but before she can intervene, Caitlin comes by needing her assistance and drags her away. Caitlin shows her some new jeans and decides to put them on layaway. Nikki then points out that Chocaholics Anonymous is hiring, and Caitlin thanks her for the tip. The boys are getting waxes. Wyatt, in pain, tells Jonesy that he had better find a girl there. Jonesy tells him not to worry, and two girls walk by. Jude then gets his arms waxed, and thanks the lady. She then tells him that he can get an exfoliating sea-salt scrub, which will give him smoother skin. At this, Jonesy realizes there's stuff you can do at the spa that doesn't involve pain. Shortly thereafter, the boys are getting skin treatments, including massages and pedicures. Jonesy points out that this is the best place ever, and Wyatt agrees, saying he'll never be high-strung again. Caitlin is telling Jen and Nikki about her new job. Jen is worried, as she states that Caitlin loves chocolate. At that moment, the boys enter, looking coiffed. Nikki asks what happened, and they tell her the spa did. She then says it's a good thing, as they'll recognize how much work girls put in when it comes to looking pretty. Mike Dent then skates by, dragging a parachute, and Jude's sense of relaxation evaporates. Caitlin asks what it was, and Jude and Jen explain what the parachute is used for. She then suggests that she act as one for Jude, as this would add resistance to his ride and he could train. Ron is dragging Pokey the Panda off to jail as Jen works. She outfits Caitlin with the necessary equipment for Jude to drag her around the mall. They then set off. A few minutes later, Jen is checking out a customer when Caitlin screams. They head through the Penalty Box at high speed. Jen finishes tallying up the total as the two crash into something. Caitlin enters the spa and buys a bottle of hair product. She hands her money to the person tending the register, who happens to be Jonesy. When she asks what he's doing, he tells her that since he was spending so much time at the spa and looked so good doing it, he was hired, and as such gets 30% off everything. Caitlin congratulates him, gets her shampoo, and leaves. On her way out, she bumps into Jude and Wyatt, and Jude invites her for more training that night. Caitlin readily agrees before going to work. Mike Dent then skates up and makes fun of Jude and Wyatt for going to the spa before skating away. Jude then states that although he's normal pretty chilled out, there's something about Mike that wrecks his mood. Jonesy tells him there's no problem, as they can share in his employee discount. At her new job, Caitlin is eating chocolate with a co-worker and expressing amazement about being allowed to eat as much as they want. Two girls then come in. One orders a frozen yogurt, but the other has nothing, noting that when she worked there she gained twenty-five pounds in three months. When the two leave, Caitlin, still eating chocolate, asks how someone could eat enough chocolate to gain twenty-five pounds. Her co-worker agrees, and they continue to eat. Caitlin's stomach starts to bulge out. The guys are relaxing at the spa when Jonesy hears a girl talking about how you have to look good. Jonesy agrees, and decides to step into a tanning booth, taking it up a notch. The girls are gathered around the table. Caitlin is still chowing down on chocolate. The boys appear, and the girls scream. Nikki then notes that they look like fashion freaks, but the boys tell them that the girls love their looks. They then start to ask how they can go back and begin complaining about how their treatments are expensive but they need to keep them up. Jude then invites Caitlin out again, and Caitlin gets ready. As she gets up and goes, the gang notices that she looks heavy. Jen, pinpointing the cause, states that she knew it would happen and asks if anybody even listens to her. Jonesy then asks if Jen said something. Meanwhile, Jude is straining as he rides his board. He stops his stopwatch and freaks out as he realizes he's getting slower. Mike Dent then comes by and mocks him. This angers Jude, and he chases after him, weaving through pedestrians which he avoids and Caitlin somehow hits. Mike Dent gets away, though, and Jude wonders how he can be going slower. Suddenly, he realizes what the problem is: hair. He then runs off. It is closing time. The mall shuts down completely, and Jonesy, Jude, and Wyatt gather outside the spa. They break in. Inside, Jonesy shaves Jude's head, Wyatt waxes Jonesy, and Wyatt and Jonesy give Jude a seaweed wrap. When the wrap is finished, the two try to pull it off but are unable to. Wyatt then notes that Jude used glue. Jude, panicking, runs blindly through the mall until he runs into the fountain. That is the moment when Ron appears and arrests them. The next day, Caitlin goes to the store to try her jeans on. She pulls them up and finds they don't fit. She at first thinks that they aren't her jeans, but when the saleslady assures her that they are, Caitlin realizes what happened and flashes back on all the chocolate she's been eating. She screams. Caitlin is in the food court by the lemon, crying. Her friends try to comfort her, and Jen points out that she did initially say it probably wasn't a good idea, and that Caitlin was eating 6 pounds of chocolate a day. At this, Jude leaps up, happy. He points out that if Caitlin got fat, it means he didn't slow down, and as such, he's going to kick Mike Dent's butt. At this, Caitlin cheers. The girls then go to get Caitlin jeans in her new size. She looks through the rack and states that they're all gone. She then notices a rack of nicer jeans and asks the saleslady to put them on layaway. The lady agrees. Jen then points out that the jeans were in Caitlin's old size, and won't fit, but Caitlin confidently says they will and the girls go to see Jude skate. The race begins. Jude and Mike leap the obstacles, hitting them perfectly. Jude's shaven body pays off, though, as he speeds past his rival. On the last leg, Mike puts on a burst and nearly catches up to Jude, but Jude salutes and speeds up. At this, Mike angrily pushes Jude. Jude stumbles and falls off his board. The board flies backwards and hits Mike in the groin. Both fall to the ground and flop forward. They land and slide towards the finish, and that's where Jude's focus on aerodynamics pays off, as he crosses the line while Mike stops just short. His friends cheer and carry him away. The gang is gathered around the Big Squeeze. Jen mentions that Caitlin looks good, and Caitlin tells her that the time she spent at the gym paid off. She then asks Jude how he did, and he says that he placed second, which almost makes up for being green and bald. Jonesy then asks why girls go to the spa, anyway. Nikki tells him that it's because of look-centric guys like him. Jonesy agrees, and then suggests to Caitlin and Jen that they go to the spa, as they're look like they're do for a visit. At this, Nikki tells them she'll handle it and smacks Jonesy. Quotes *'Jonesy:' Now you know I hate to brag, but it needs to be said: I am a total stud! The chicks can't keep their eyes off me today! I am on fiyah! Jude: (noticing Jonesy's unibrow) Whoa. Jonesy: What? *'Jen:' Jonesy, have you looked in a mirror recently? Jonesy: Nope! I know what I look like, and it's spelled h-o-t– Jen: You've got a unibrow. *'Caitlin:' It's like a big huge caterpillar is sitting on your face! *'Jude:' (looking at his crotch) Whoa...they shave it all? That's pretty extreme. *'Jude:' I believe you meant to say bro. "Bra" is for chicks. Mike: No, I meant to say bra, bra. *'Nikki:' Wyatt, that's Mike Dent! Wyatt: (sad) The guy who used to take my cookies back in kindergarten? (He flashes back in his memory.) Young Wyatt: Teacher, Mike Dent took my cookies! Wyatt: (back to the present) Oh, that Mike Dent. In that case, kick his butt! *'Jonesy:' If this is a Swedish massage, I can't wait for the Brazilian! *'Jude:' Okay, I'm usually a pretty chilled-out guy, but that guy is starting to make me not-chilled-out. *''(Jude runs into Darth.)'' Darth: (pulling out a sword) This Jedi Knight's not going down– (Caitlin runs into him and knocks him over.) *'Wyatt:' KICK HIS BUTT, JUDE! (Everybody looks at him oddly.) What? He stole my cookies. *'Mike:' Every loser has his day, Lizowski! Jude: And it looks like today is all yours, bra! Trivia *Jonesy's butt is shown uncensored, but when the Total Drama series (made by the creators of 6teen) shows butts (or, rather, butt cracks), they are pixelated. *Jonesy's job: employee at the mall spa. Reason for firing: he, Jude, and Wyatt snuck into the spa after closing hours to use it. *The name is a pun on the phrase "Girly men". *First episode where Jude gets really angry. Gallery Vlcsnap-2010-12-20-01h10m09s1.jpg|The guys' spa treatment. Jude and Dent make a final showdown.jpg|Jude and Dent in the final showdown. Caitlin and the fat employee.jpg|Caitlyn and the fat employee. Video kvEJNHaET5o lL8TDmeCW4U Category:Episodes Category:Season 2